theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Its goodbye...
Ive been contemplating this lately after some things and I have decided this may be the thing I should do.... with this said Id like to begin thanking all that have cared. I dint expect to be on the internet for a while and may only stay to help POTHS if I feel compelled to. Makenzie I guess this is good bye, friend. Ik I have bee annoying and was not a really great person while we were together but I thank you for all that youve done. As it seems to me its better Im not around because it seems to get in the way of you and Squirt and I dont want that. I hope you have a good one girly and always be happy in your future birthdays, thats my personal facvorite day, then of course mine. You are a good girl and are going to find someone in real life to grow oldnwith. You were given great odds unlike myself, and I hope you take advantage of them. You are a sweet person. I will neve rbe able to forget. Blonde Ik you pleaded but I just cant... I cant... I thank you for your support and all but its just not doing good anymore. I hope you have a good one and find someone and some people, you will for sure. I wish I could say more but idk what else to say since we really dont talk as much as I do with some others, though even they I rarely talk to. I hope you find a rewarding life unlike mine. Its been a great ride. Victoria Its been cool knowing you, whethe ryou want to know or not I did like you more than a friend at some point but eventually wore out seeing youd like Garland more, which you should. Hes a chill dude. Ive neve rmet someone whos french something or speaks french and Im glad to have met you first before any other french person I may meet... err French Canadian. I hope you find someone special and someone to cuddle with, a man and one that fits you. You deserve it just like some others listed. Have a good one Victoria. Kat Kat you probably wont see this so I hope Blonde sends it to you. Its been nic eknowing you and I wished we could have talked more. Youre an awesome graphucs person and will always be the one I go to for some graphic thing. Youre good at what you do and have skills superior to my own. I hope you get somewhere with that. Have a good one. Parax Par we tried and Ik really I was such a pushy person over PPW. We didnt get far looks like but at least... at least we tried. Youre the coolest guy Ik and will totally get someone in your bed onenday, one thatll stay there too and need not be paid. Hope your quest wont take long. Ill never forget the day we met. "Rawr". Cherie Thanks for essentially being my support duribng the time sof Kate & Makenzie, oI screwed up truly an dprobably didnt take your advice as well as I should have. I appreciate the cncerns youve expressed but lately it seems youre busy so I guess me leaving will be one less. Youre a cool person and certainly have more than I and will get far in life. Idk what more to say but all Ik is I hope you have a good one. Skulltula Youll probably never see this but its been awesome knowing you man. I feel really bad the time you made me Co GM and ended up not living up to the title, I was horrible at the job. I am glad to have met you though youre a cool dude and never thought this day would come. May the true Marines live on! Bobby '#'RSU '#'RSTour2013 I will never forget the times we had on POTCO spying on these people and the day we watched Delta get deleted. Its been fun skyping you about random stuff including your psycho neighbors. I hope you get somewhere with band. That seems to be where youll go in life. And there snothing like one sjob being about music, especially marching band or orchestras. Have a good one. Anyone else Its been nice knowing the rest of ya. Some of you I am just done with hearing from others I just didnt know what to say to you so I hope you dont take offense. Its been nice knowing you guys but my time is not now. I hope you either have horrid lives or have good ones. My time is up and it is time for my leave. I wish you all the best, well most anyways, and hope you find wealth in many different forms along your journeys. This is a hard blog to type yet one I think is necessary. This Al signing off. Category:Blog posts